A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of wind turbines, more specifically, a stationary wind turbine having a plurality of solar panels that are attached to the tower supporting the wind turbine.
B. Discussion of the Prior Art
As a preliminary note, it should be stated that there is an ample amount of prior art that deals with wind turbines and solar panels. As will be discussed immediately below, no prior art discloses a stationary wind turbine having solar panels attached to the tower supporting the wind turbine, or of which enable movement of the solar cells thereon to follow sunlight.
The Hickey Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 5,254,876) discloses a combined solar and wind powered generator with spiral surface pattern. However, the solar cells are disposed of on the wind upon the tower itself.
The Kashyap Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 7,045,702) discloses a solar-paneled windmill having aerodynamic fan blades provided with solar panels. However, the solar-paneled windmill places the solar cells on the windmill blades as opposed to the windmill tower.
The Mann Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 7,321,173) discloses a light for illuminating a portion of a roadway that is powered by a series of wind receptacles and photovoltaic cells to facilitate the generation and storage of electrical energy required to illuminate the light. However, the solar cells are mounted atop the wind receptacles as opposed to the tower supporting the wind receptacles.
The Argo Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 4,224,528) discloses a solar, thermal, and wind energy power source. However, the power source does not teach a plurality of solar cells mounted upon the tower of the wind turbine.
The Theyse Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 4,171,491) discloses a plant for generating and accumulating electric energy with the aid of wind power or solar energy. However, the plant has the solar energy and wind energy derived from different locales as opposed to a single locale wherein the solar panels are positioned on the tower of the wind turbine.
The vonBrethorst Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 6,560,131) discloses an electrical battery storage system enclosed in a single housing for connecting directly to solar and/or wind electrical power generation systems and further ready to be connected directly to a home electrical system. However, the system is directed to battery systems and not energy production sources.
The Doan Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 4,200,904) discloses a solar powered streetlight and traffic control system. However, the system is directed to powering a streetlight and traffic control as opposed to a wind turbine having solar cells mounted upon the tower of the wind turbine.
The Okubo et al. Patent (U.S. Pat. No. Des. 511,495) illustrates an ornamental design for a wind power generator, which does not depict any solar cells.
The McAllister Patent (U.S. Pat. No. Des. 243,408) illustrates an ornamental design for a wind driven electric generator, which does not depict any solar cells.
While the above-described devices fulfill their respective and particular objects and requirements, they do not describe a stationary wind turbine having solar panels attached to the tower supporting the wind turbine, or of which enable movement of the solar cells thereon to follow sunlight. In this regard, the wind turbine with integrated solar panels departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art.